The present invention relates to cooking apparatus in general and has particular reference to a cooking apparatus for community kitchens which comprises, inter alia, a cooking vat or vessel and a hinged lid therefor actuated by a control mechanism and provided with means for vacuumizing and pressurizing the cooking vat as a function of the particular food to be cooked.